


Dreamcatcher

by MistressofHappyEndings



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will walks away from Ethan ... because Benji deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerry_0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely Kerry_0506. It was a delight to meet you! This has been sitting on my hard drive for a while now, but after watching the movie over with you and the others again, I tweaked it a bit. I hope to this meets your expectations, despite its shortness.

Will tapped his new phone on the table in front of Ethan, gave him a half smile, and walked away in the night. He wandered aimlessly thru Seattle streets, phone in hand, dazed from the news Ethan just gave him. He eventually ended up down by the Sound. He sank down heavily onto the first empty bench he came to, head tilted back and eyes closed to the night sky. He idly flipped the phone through his fingers and just let his thoughts run rampant through his brain.

The agent became so lost in his head that he didn’t hear the soft approach of another person. When that someone plopped down beside him, he jumped, dropped the phone, and pulled his gun in one smooth move. 

“Whoa, easy, Doc Holliday, it’s just me!”

Will slowly lowered the gun at the exclamation in a familiar voice and the hands raised in surrender, a coffee cup in each one. His benchmate was Benji Dunn. The younger agent shook his head, holstered his gun, and sat back down as Benji handed him one of the two coffee cups. He accepted the offering and slumped back against the bench. As he took a sip of the warming liquid, Will noticed for the first time the chill in the damp air. He shivered and turned up his collar.

Both men sat quietly and drank their coffee, just sharing each other’s company. This was something that Will truly appreciated about Benji. Contrary to popular belief, the Englishman did know when to stay silent. The pair of them actually spent quite a bit of time together without saying or needing to say a word. Their rapport freaked out agents who had known them before as just the sullen, aloof analyst and the mouthy computer tech, and the two of them used it to their advantage all the time to set up practical jokes. Agent Ellis, for example, still hadn’t figured out how all her reports had ended up in Swahili . . . 

After a while in comfortable silence, Benji nudged Will with his elbow. “We staying out here all night then?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

Benji nodded. “Okay.” He leaned closer to Will and slumped down further against the bench. He pointed at the phone in Will’s hand. “You staying with us?”

One corner of the former analyst’s mouth tilted up. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Good.” Benji’s head lolled onto his friend’s shoulder and his breathing deepened. “Wouldn’t be the same without you, and we still need to get Jackson back for that absolutely juvenile stunt with the marbles …” His voice trailed off into a soft snore.

Will smirked in tired amusement and rescued Benji’s coffee cup before it toppled hot liquid over the tech’s lap. He drank down the last few swallows then dropped the empty container down on the sand below. He’d have to remember to pick it up when they left later. Until then, he grinned to himself, he had his own cup to finish still. 

Benji made a small, distressed noise against his shoulder. Without even thinking about it, Will raised his arm and pulled the smaller man snug against his side, quietly shushing him. He’d known that his friend had been having trouble sleeping even before he’d said something at the table, but the tech had brushed aside any concern anytime Will had brought the subject up. Benji had as much pride as any of them, so the analyst had reluctantly let it go, even as he quietly worried for his friend. Now, though, Benji wouldn’t have to know about it, and Will could hopefully guarantee some peaceful sleep. 

Benji made another sound, a happier one this time, and settled deeper into his friend’s protective embrace without waking. The wind chose that moment to pick up a bit, so Will awkwardly shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over them both. Wriggling a little to find a more comfortable position, Will tilted his head to rest his cheek against the top of Benji’s head and just breathed in the quiet comfort of having a trusted companion so close.

Their next mission could possibly get much worse than their last, but at least they had this. And Will was just fine with that.

End.


End file.
